Dark Journy Home
by Gorgara
Summary: Ever wander what happened to Kong and the venture when he was captured this story explored the journy to New York


-1The Dark Journey Home.

_As taken from the personal diaries of Carl Denham_

Date, April 8th 1934

Lost the film. All the crew who went to search for Ann in the jungles of Skull Island are dead except Jimmy. Poor kid he's taken Hayes' death hard. Hayes was a good man. I'm sorry I didn't get to know him better. Jack has gone to save Ann, and I have every faith that he'll find her, and the Ape will be hot on their heels. I have convinced Captain Englehorn to help me capture the best we have come to know as Kong. Hopefully the beast will succumb to the chloroform and I'll get my wonder.

Date, April 10th 1934

Six months from now we will see his name in lights. Kong the eighth wonder of the world. Several more men were killed in the battle with Kong, but the creature was finally subdued by the chloroform. It took a whole day to clear out the cargo hold of the venture, all the while Kong was kept sedated. Ann is broken, somehow she has become attached to the creature, and during night she tired to awaken Kong and free him. Englehorn has ordered her locked in her cabin until we are underway. Shortly after sunset I watched the most amazing and horrifying thing as the Venture using its crane lifted the twenty five foot, seven ton gorilla off the ground and into the cargo hold of the ship. I must admit that I was filled with joy to see the great monster put away safe and sound. My wonder is safe. Preston still hasn't spoken to me. He'll come around, and Jack, well Jack is Jack. Ann refuses to see either of us. I feel sorry for Jack after all its not his fault that Kong is my ticket to fame. We left the island shortly after night fall. I wonder what the natives will do once they find Kong is gone.

Date, May 1st 1934

I find myself spending more and more time in the hold. After dinner, or before breakfast I wonder down there. The majesty of the beast is almost too much. I feel so small in his eyes. Those eyes, they are full of sorrow and hate, hate for me. I find myself hating me more and more. Some times I see Ann in the hold sometimes, when I see her there I leave. She has developed a strong hatred of me and Englehorn. Poor Jack, Ann blames him too for what has happened to Kong. Preston remains hidden, taking his meals in his cabin. Only five more months. At a fuel stop in Rangoon I sent a message to the boys back in Manhattan. I don't care if they believe me or not. I have my wonder, the eighth wonder.

Date, June 8th 1934

During a storm Ann tried again to free Kong, I discovered her and called the crew. When they restrained her, the Ape became enraged. Even in his drugged state he wounded another member of the crew. Jimmy attempted to shoot the beast but Ann stopped him. After another dose of chloroform Kong clamed down. Englehorn stated that she will remain locked in her cabin for the remainder of the voyage. I dread the last half of the voyage. The entire ship seems to hate me, and I have come to hate myself, but damn it I disserve this, don't I? I have lost everything to bring the world a wonder to end all wonders. My wonder.

Date, August 20th 1934

During the night Jimmy snuck into the hold and attempted to kill Kong. No doubt to avenge the death of his friend and sort of father Hayes who was killed by Kong on the island. If I had not gone down to the hold he would have either killed Kong, or Kong would have killed him. He fired three shots from a riffle before I stopped him. It took another large dose of chloroform to put Kong down again. Engelhorn is afraid that we will run out of chloroform before we get to New York. Kong has been put on constant guard, and Jimmy has been barred from the hold.

Date, August 29th 1934

Received word from Zelman today. I am to be arrested on the spot when I return to New York. Wait till they see what I brought with me. Wait till they see my wonder.

Date, October 15th 1934

We arrived in yesterday. I spent the night in a cell, but after they got a look at the Venture's hold they quickly dropped all charges. Englehorn demands his payment, or he'll take his cargo elsewhere. Ha, he'll get paid. With Kong in my hand my checks will never bounce again.

Date, October 17th 1934

Under cover of darkness we unloaded Kong and took him to the theater where a make shift cadge was built, by reconstructing part of the building. Engelhorn's paid and gone, and good riddance. Jimmy disappeared shortly after we docked. I had Kong put on round the clock guard. Preston has also vanished. I will miss him. I tried to convince Jack and Ann to stay and be part of the show. Jack immersed himself in his new play. Might as well dig his own grave, the man can't write comedy. I offered Ann more money than I spent on the advertisement campaign, and Kong's chains, chrome steel the strongest you can buy. Without Ann I have to cast another in her place. Actresses and blondes are a dime a dozen in this city. Strange when I offered to pay Ann or Jack for their help they both refused. It doesn't make since.

Date, November 2nd 1934

Rehearsals are going well. Bruce and the new girl, can't remember her name. are doing well. Opening night is set for the twenty eighth of November.

Date, November 16th 1934

Got a chance to see Faye Wray's new movie today. B picture monster movie. I couldn't help but laugh at the wonderfully fake monster, when my wonder sat down the street in his cadge. Did have to give it complements for running over a year, for a movie. None of mine ran that long, but Kong will.

Date, November 21st 1934

Cole Porter's Anything Goes opened today. In exchange for tickets to Kong I got excellent seats. Good musical, I like Cole's work. Ethel Mermen was amazing. Quite enjoyable.

Date, November 28th 1934

Tonight My Wonder is shared with the world.

Date, November 29th 1934

Kong escaped from the show. He terrorized downtown New York causing over a hundred thousand dollars in damage and killing around three hundred people including military personnel. Kong was eventually cornered on the top of the Empire State Building where he was shot down by airplanes, No it wasn't the airplanes. Ann, Ann's beauty killed him.

Date. December 14th 1934

Over a hundred Lawsuits have been filed against me, on the upside Ann and Jack made up and are getting married New Year's Eve. They're swell kids and will do great. I myself have decided to go back to Skull Island one was or another. I have nothing left here, my wonder is dead, my career is dead, and if I stay much longer I'll be dead.


End file.
